


Dinner. Noted.

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, overprotective Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Hermione turns up in Andromeda's living room.Prompt 24. I really like talking to you. It makes me feel comfortable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Dinner. Noted.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event  
> SFW Prompt 24. I really like talking to you. It makes me feel comfortable.
> 
> ub-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine!  
> Part two coming tomorrow! Enjoy!

Hermione storms through the floo in a rush of ash. She throws herself on the couch with a huff.

Andromeda takes Hermione’s entrance in her stride. “Tea, love?”

“Oh, yes, _please_ , Andy,” Hermione says, flashing a grateful glance at the older brunette, who returns with a steaming mug and a chocolate digestive. “You’re the best.”

Tucking her legs beneath her, Andromeda settles next to Hermione on the couch. “Now. What’s happened?” Andromeda asks gently.

Hermione tosses her head back against the coach and groans. “Ugh. Ron is just being… _insufferable_ ! Honestly, we’ve been divorced for years, I thought he’d moved on. He’s been seeing Jessie, and she’s lovely, and the kids love her. But he’s still so god damn protective over me! It’s like he thinks I _need_ a man in my life! It’s just _infuriating_!” Hermione rants, ending with an aggressive crunch of her biscuit.

“What’s he done today, love?” Andromeda probes. Now that Hermione is past her anger, perhaps she will explain what has actually occurred.

“I decided to use the atrium floo to get home. People like to see me out and about, and it reminds them that I’m still the same person, that I’m approachable, not just the caricature from the papers. Obviously, someone was upset with the latest magical creature legislation regarding the goblins. _‘Oh, my money, I have ever so much money, and I just don’t trust the goblins with my money. Oh, the goblins need to be kept on such a tight leash. But I could never ever patronise a smaller wizarding bank - Gringotts is the safest place for my gold!_ ” Hermione mocks with a high pitched voice, and Andromeda laughs, a throaty chuckle. Hermione grins at her.

“So I’m having a good conversation with this person when _Ronald_ runs over, wand drawn, stupid red robes flapping and he _grabs_ me and _shoves_ me behind him. Completely bodyblocks me from my fucking conversation!” Hermione throws her hands up, tea sloshing around in her mug. Andromeda smiles at the younger witch’s passion, and lets her keep venting.

“I’m the fucking _Minister for Magic_ ! I need to have conversations with people, I need to be visible and receptive to their opinions on my government! Contrary to what Ron clearly thinks, I can actually protect myself _if_ I am in any sort of danger - which I absolutely was not!” Hermione finishes, slumping into Andromeda’s soft couch.

Andromeda takes Hermione’s hand and squeezes it. The younger woman is passionate and proud - the first Minister for Magic in _decades_ that truly cares for all magical beings, and Andromeda admires her for it, for the courage she’s had since she was a child to stand up for her beliefs against the greatest of storms and not be blown over.

“Perhaps… perhaps Ron still cares for you,” Andromeda says and Hermione bristles, but she lets Andromeda keep speaking. “You were friends for a long time before you became a couple, before you got married. You’ve known each other since you were eleven, and you’ve been through unimaginable experiences together.”

Hermione can’t keep silent any more. “I _know_ , but-”

“Shh.” Andromeda’s finger grazes Hermione’s lips briefly, and Hermione’s brown eyes track her finger as it slowly withdraws. “You know him. I think he doesn’t know how to express the fact that he cares, that he’s still your friend. Protecting you - that’s how he shows he cares, Hermione.”

The Minister for Magic just blinks as Andromeda stops talking. She takes in the older woman’s words. She nods a little, then she sighs.

“Oh, you’re right,” Hermione admits. “I’ve been so worried about giving him the wrong message, letting him think that there could still be a chance for us, that I’ve held him at arm’s length, I’ve forgotten to be his friend.” Hermione’s face is crestfallen, and it tugs at every one of Andromeda’s tender heartstrings.

The older witch tucks her finger beneath Hermione’s chin and gently lifts it. “ But you’ve remembered now,” Andromeda reminds her softly. “You can talk to Ron. Tell him how you feel, and be his friend, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Hermione exclaims. “I love him like I love Harry. Ron’s the father of my children. I want us all to be happy, and to keep spending time together as a family without animosity between us.” And she’s being honest. Hermione has always loved Ron, and she wants to show Rose and Hugo that their parents are happy.

Andromeda nods firmly, as if the conversation is closed. Sorted. Done. “And how are your lovely children?” Andromeda asks, and she smiles warmly as Hermione’s face lights up, a spark dancing in her rich brown eyes.

“They’re fantastic! Hugo is loving his first year at Hogwarts. He’s such a sweet boy - sorted into Hufflepuff, of course, and he’s just loving it. And Rose is doing so well, top in her class-”

“Just like her mother!” Andromeda interjects with a laugh, and Hermione chuckles, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Well, yes. I’m sure you know she’s in Ravenclaw?”

Andromeda nods in affirmation. She realises she’s still holding Hermione’s hand, but she doesn’t let go. She doesn’t want to let go. She doesn’t think too much into it.

Hermione keeps going. Her children are her pride and joy, and her work is her glory. “I truly think she reads more books than me, and she loves it - always full of trivia and little skills. But how is Teddy? Harry says he’s still going strong with Victoire?”

Smiling softly, Andromeda remembers back to when Teddy was as young as Hugo and Rose. It seems like her grandson has grown up so quickly. Too quickly. “He’s just wonderful. Hufflepuff too, like Hugo, like Dora and Ted. He just adores Victoire, and it’s completely reciprocated. I must say, it’s so lovely to see young love blossoming - they’ll never have to fight the way I did and the way you did. Of course they’ve had their griefs and their obstacles. They’re so fresh. Teddy has such big ideas about the world. He might take your job one day!”

Hermione laughs throatily. “I sure hope so! I would be honoured to have such a good young man as my successor!” She squeezes Andromeda’s hand. “Despite the awful situation, Andy, you’ve raised Teddy so well. Truly, he’s an absolute credit to you.”

Andromeda’s dark brown eyes well up with tears. “Oh. I- thank you, Hermione. Really, that means so much to me. I’ve always been so worried that I could never be enough for him. Harry’s help so much, everyone has, and I’m so very proud of Teddy.”

“And so you should be.” Hermione says strongly, eyes pinning Andromeda in place.

“You’re a sweetheart, love,” Andromeda says. “Thank you.”

Hermione shakes her head. “No, thank you, really. You’ve completely solved my problems, and I just turned up, completely uninvited! I think you’re one of the only people who hasn’t treated me differently since I became Minister. Everyone treats me a little different, even my friends. Just a little bit. But you don’t. I feel like I can be completely myself here. I can be vulnerable. You have no idea what that means to me. I feel so comfortable talking to you, Andy.”

“I’m glad I can offer you such comfort, and you’re always welcome here, Hermione. To talk, just to sit, or relax. My door is always open to you.” Andromeda’s voice is warm and tender. She leans towards Hermione in earnestness.

Hermione mirrors her leaning forward. Andromeda’s hand is still intertwined with hers.

“ _Andromeda_ ,” Hermione whispers. She doesn’t know why she’s doing this. It’s probably a bad idea. She wants to though. God, she wants to kiss Andromeda _so much_.

“Hermione.” Andromeda says, admonishment in her husky voice. But she doesn’t move back. She doesn’t get up and leave. She doesn’t let go of Hermione’s hand.

“Andromeda,” Hermione repeats, her name a soft huff of breath as she finally closes the gap between them.

Hermione catches Andromeda’s blush-pink lips in an almost painfully tender kiss. Andromeda can’t help but arch towards Hermione, pressing closer. Hermione’s hand comes up to cradle Andromeda’s cheek. Andromeda’s other hand settles on Hermione’s hip, holding her steady, keeping her close.

When Hermione breaks the kiss, Andromeda doesn’t open her eyes. “ _Hermione_ ,” she says, agonised. “We can’t.

“We can,” Hermione counters. “Please. Let me take you out for dinner. Just dinner, and if you don’t want to see me again -” Andromeda’s eyes flash open “- you don’t have to.”

“Dinner?” She says, voice shaky.

“Dinner.” Hermione confirms. Andromeda squeezes her hand once more and nods. “We’ll have to go somewhere muggle, unless you would like the whole wizarding world to know our business.”

“I can do muggle,” Andromeda smirks. “Dinner.” She ducks forward and pulls Hermione into another kiss, her teeth nipping at Hermione’s succulent lips. The younger witch groans into Andromeda's mouth, and rips herself away.

“Andromeda.” Her voice is full of warning. “I want to take you to dinner. But if you kiss me like that…”

The dark-haired witch winks, smirk curving her lips as she leans back against the arm of the couch. “Noted.” Andromeda grins. Hermione grins back.


End file.
